The present invention relates to an integrated circuit package structure and more particularly to a circuit package compacted in a small space for electronic timepieces and the like.
In a conventional method for packaging an integrated circuit in a small space, an integrated circuit chip is mounted on a plastic or ceramic circuit board and then the integrated circuit chip is the coated with plastic such as synthetic resin. Thus, thickness of the integrated circuit package structure is sum of thicknesses of the circuit board, integrated circuit chip and the plastic coating, which is relatively thick and hence which is a hindrance to making a thin electronic watch. Further, in such a conventional structure, a frame is secured on the circuit board with an adhesive for preventing the synthetic resin from spreading on the circuit board during the curing of the plastic. It will be seen that the adhesion operation of the frame results in increase of the working stage and of the cost of the packaging.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated circuit package which will overcome the above noted disadvantages. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a integrated circuit package comprising an integrated circuit chip electrically connected to a circuit board.